


Meet Me in the Middle

by airiustide



Series: Zuatara Month 2020 (Quarantine Edition) [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slavery, Smut, because we all know this boy needs rescuing more often, zuko as a slave au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiustide/pseuds/airiustide
Summary: Seven years and the world had moved on without him. Captured after separating from his uncle in the Earth Kingdom, Zuko was presumed dead- having been enslaved and dragged aboard a ship around the world to be sold off.A brief stop in the Southern Water Tirbe and it all changes. The unlikeliest of people take an interest in purchasing him. He doesn't exactly remember her name, the waterbender, but she remembers his.Zutara Month Part 2(Quarantine Edition) Day 24: Storm
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zuatara Month 2020 (Quarantine Edition) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727200
Comments: 15
Kudos: 373





	Meet Me in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> This was only suppose to be a really short drabble with a hint of fluff but then it turned into a 10k words with a bit of smut at the end. I have no regrets!

“Keep it moving!” 

Everyone turned the same direction in a single file line; chains clashing as bare, bruised feet dragged to the left and picked up steps to the ship anchored behind the platform where they had been on display. There would be no sale that day and all would go on residing in the dank, dark pit that was their prison within the massive vessel. 

Of course, there was no relief behind it. Slave trade had become outdated, especially since the war had ended. All that was left to sell were war criminals. Prisons were full and anyone not a citizen of the Earth Kingdom was sent off to be sold like objects. And since very few had the courage to house a Fire Nation criminal in their home, it was rare when one was sold. And if the unlucky man or woman managed to obtain a master, it was often to someone with awful intentions. Word reached the slaves that many never survived more than several days before succumbing to ‘sudden’ death. It was clear just what was happening. They were, after all, objects for anyone to use them as they please.

This time around, nothing came to fruition as the slave trader that owned them grumbled under his breath. A Southern Water Tribe Warrior passed along a scroll that the trader carefully read with a face of disgust and anger. The slave trader was informed that slavery was illegal in the Southern Water Tribe and that he was to vacate the territory immediately. When asked if he could dock for the night, he received an immediate ‘no’.

Zuko heard it all, his ears catching curses the slave trader spat about the inhospitality of ‘these barbarians’. It didn’t get past the large, fairly built warrior who towered over the scrawny man. Lao was smart to back away quickly when he was nearly shoved off his feet by the warrior.

“I’m going, I’m going.” Lao grit, shouting a command at the nearest Earth Kingdom guard to herd the slaves back onto the ship.

Like the others, Zuko followed behind his cellmates and onto the ship. There was very little of them now, six, if he remembered correctly. It won’t be long until someone finds an interest in them and they all meet their fate like the others. The former Fire Nation Prince gladly welcomed it. Another day not knowing when his end will come, it was too excruciating to bear. Seven years of this was more than enough, the universe bestowing his punishment for the horrible person he was. 

“Stop!” Someone shouted among the crowd of people bustling in the markets lined up at the docks. An open hand waved among the crowd, pleading for the Lao and his guards to halt. 

The warrior who had demanded that Lao and his men leave turned to apprehend the person who interfered but suddenly stood to attention. Curious, the slaves slowed their feet, looking around for the voice that commanded a stop, shaking at the thought that there was no escaping the inevitable. 

First, a tall, strong male jumped on the platform, rushing up at the slave trader and pointing a harsh finger into his chest. Behind him followed a young woman. Her long, brown hair swung behind her back as she ran towards the line of chained slaves. Zuko narrows his eyes, the faces of these two people oddly familiar to him but for the life of him, he can’t conjure a memory.

He goes still when the woman stops in front of him, clutching her knees and trying to catch her breath. “Zuko.” She heaved, shaking her head and finally looking up to meet his eyes. 

His good eye goes wide, unsure of how to respond because, one, he was not allowed to speak and, two, he can’t put the name to the face. That was, until she stood upright and exposed the smooth trinket attached to a navy strap around her neck. One he had once had in his possession for some time.

It can’t be…

Even with a beard and long, matted, hair that reached his waist, she managed to recognize him. He had lost a large amount of weight, though he had grown tall with masculine features since his days chasing the Avatar. 

“Release him!” She demanded Lao, burning anger clouded her beautiful blue eyes into a stormy shade. The male, who Zuko finally recognized as her sibling, was already arguing with the slave trader who refused to hand off his property for free.

“Like I told him.” Lao pointed at the tribesman. “For a fee. You pay. I get what I want, you get what you want.” The man presented the woman with a sinister smile, removing a scroll from his sleeve and handing it to her brother. Sokka’s jaw dropped.

“These prices are insane! You- You are despicable.”

“He is the prince of the Fire Nation.” Katara argued, stomping her foot. The air around them dropped, a chill running up spines of whoever was in proximity. “Fire Lord Iroh would not be pleased with you holding his relative prisoner.”

“Former.” Lao corrected with a toothy grin. “And the Fire Lord has no claim over him. He’s a war criminal. If he had not stumbled on Earth Kingdom territory and had been held prisoner, imagine the destruction he could have caused.”

“But the war is over. You cannot hold him accountable for an act he did not commit just because of your assumptions.”

“He was Ozai’s spawn. There’s no doubt in my mind that if given the chance, he would destroy us all.” Lao spat.

“And Lord Iroh was once the brother of such a man, and he is nothing like him. You are scum. You don’t care an ounce whether he had horrible intentions or not, as long as you make your money.”

Lao didn’t bat an eye or deny it. Instead, he opens his palm. “Pay the price, or I leave. I’m a very impatient man.”

That set Katara’s teeth on edge. Zuko can see her jaw lock and from the looks of it, she was ready to freeze the very blood in him. As if reading his sister's mind, Sokka shook her head. There were possible consequences in provoking the Earth Kingdom, especially since they’ve been on edge since the war ended and they’ve struggled to put their kingdom back together. There was still conflict regarding the Fire Nation colonies as it was.

Katara inhaled sharply, bowing her head.

“You...don’t need to save me.” Zuko finally spoke, his voice raspy and hoarse from years of hardly talking. “I...I am...just a slave. You should not involve yourself.”

Katara’s brows knit, mouth hanging open slightly. That was the look of defeat Zuko expected. Besides, what more could anyone do? He was used to this life. If not snatched away at sixteen, who knows where he would have ended up. But that was long ago and this was how it was meant to be. He would forever be grateful to the waterbender, though he knew little of her other than chasing her and her friends around the world with the intent of retrieving his honor.

How foolish he was. 

“Nanouk,” she drew the attention of the warrior still stationed at the platform.

“Yes, Master Katara.”

“Notify the tribe’s treasurer. Pay this man whatever it costs to release Prince Zuko to me. Instead of using the tribe’s funds, tell him that my dowry will be used in exchange for payment.”

“Katara! You can’t. Be reasonable about this.” Sokka tried to dissuade her.

She looked at Zuko, though not with sympathy like he much expected from what he learned from her. In front of him was not the little girl who hadn’t a clue of the outside world or the skilled fighter he once went toe to toe with in the North Pole. No, she was a full-fledged woman, a Master at her element. The roundness of her face sharpened into beautiful cheekbones and the hair loopies she once styled were gone to expose a young lady who had grown into her own. 

“I am.”

***

“You are crazy.” Zuko frowned, soothing over the red bruises circling his wrists from his chains. They had not been removed from his wrists and feet in many years, leaving an imprint of bruises, scraped skin and blisters. He hides his shame behind his long hair, refusing to look either of the siblings in the eye.

Lao had left satisfied and astounded at how much the master waterbender’s dowry was. He gladly left Zuko to Katara, signing over a contract of ownership to her which she tore to shreds. Taking off her parka and wrapping it around his shoulders, her and Sokka led him to a hut not far outside the city. 

The home was quaint. Too quaint for a woman with a high priced dowry. In fact, Zuko didn’t miss the palace sitting at the center of the city. Surely, she would be residing there instead as the Chieftain's daughter. 

They sat in a circle around a fire, Zuko downing a bowl of water Katara had offered him. He had two more before this, the siblings staring intently at how quickly he finished. 

“I agree.” Sokka chimed in, crossing his arms. “Arnook gave you that dowry, and you threw it all on _him_. All we had to do was report this to Fire Lord Iroh and he would have paid for the guy’s freedom.”

Zuko clawed at his chest at the sound of his uncle’s name. He swallowed soundlessly, blinking back the tears so the others wouldn’t see. He missed his uncle dearly but- 

“And take the chance of him being sold to someone else?” Katara retorted. “Then there’s nothing not even Iroh could do.”

Zuko shot her a glare at how casually she said his uncle’s name.

“Besides, it’s not like I planned on getting married.” 

Sokka fell silent, bowing his head in shame. “Sorry, Kat. I didn’t mean it like that.”

Katara shrugged. “Like what? I didn’t take anything by it.” She hides the pain in her eyes with a smile but Zuko was well aware of it. 

The Avatar was dead. Ozai was a vengeful man and when he knew his end would come, he took Aang with him in his Avatar state. Iroh defeated Azula along with the help of the waterbender upon his return to the Fire Nation and the former princess was imprisoned. Rumors spread that she went mad. Zuko doubted it.

“I’ll have dad send a hawk to the Fire Lord that his nephew is alive. He’s probably gotten word that your dowry is gone. Can’t have him freaking out.” Sokka informs his sister, lifting the flap to the hut. He halts, glaring over his shoulder back at the former prince. “Zuko, I know my sister saved you but I don’t trust you. If I didn’t know Katara could easily wipe the floor with you, I’d never leave you alone with her. But that won’t stop me from telling you that if you lay a single finger on her, you’ll have to deal with me.”

Zuko was tempted to roll his eyes but stopped to think for a moment, before giving a single nod in the tribesman's direction. 

“Now then, let’s get you cleaned up.” Katara broke the awkward silence after Sokka left. “A hot bath and some food should do you some good.”

When she stands, Zuko grasps her arm, stopping her in her tracks. “I’m not going back.”

Katara, confused, first thought he meant the slave ship. “Of course not.”

“No. I mean the Fire Nation.”

“What?”

“Are you deaf? I said, I’m not going back to the Fire Nation.”

She would have easily thought he was joking if not for the seriousness in his tone. He looked worn down and ragged and out of all of this, he refuses to go back to the one place he fought so hard to get back to? That didn’t seem like the Zuko she had once known. But the Zuko in front of her wasn’t the relentless, spoiled teenager she had encountered on numerous occasions. He was a beaten down man. A man who had already accepted there was nothing left for him.

“You’re serious.” Katara concludes.

“My father is dead and Azula’s imprisoned. Uncle’s taken his rightful place on the throne. The world is as it should be. Me going back will not benefit anyone.”

Katara is taken aback. He really thought this through. “And what about your uncle? Do you plan on avoiding him?”

“I don’t know.” He admitted. “I don’t know if I’m ready to face him. I can hardly face anyone else. Everything I am, everything I’ve done- He believed I was good, he believed in me and I failed him. I will not fall any further.” He was adamant. He will not go back. He will not taint Iroh and his good name with his presence. 

Katara doesn’t think she could ever forgive Zuko for what he did to her and her friends; for the person he was and everything he had done without apology. But she at least sympathized with him. He was being open, if only temporarily, about his regrets and out of everyone in the world, he was being open with her.

“Oh, Zuko.” She comes to her knees directly in front of him, catching Zuko by surprise. But he does not stray from her as her hand reaches for his face, coming in to caress the ridges of his scarred cheek. Unconsciously, he closes his eyes, basking in her touch even though he could not physically feel it. “You and I both know your uncle would never think that about you. You were the world to him. He’s a compassionate and wise man and if he’s seen good in you, then there’s no denying it. I would not have fought alongside him if I did not trust his judgement.”

Katara helps him on his feet, refusing to allow him to sulk. He was a free man now, there was nowhere else to go but forward. “But what will sorely disappoint him is you giving up. Even if you have no intention of returning to the Fire Nation, you need to at least take care of yourself. You will see your uncle again, and you will make him proud. Now come, you need to bathe.”

He’s not phased as Katara takes him to the washroom and undresses him to the nude. She hisses at the sight of lacerations and scars that covered his body, from his neck to his feet. Skin clung to bone. It was a miracle he could even stand on his feet. Zuko’s in a trance, allowing her to take full control as she strips herself down to her bindings stepping into the bath water first before helping him in. 

As she scrubs his body and works on healing fresh and infected wounds, Zuko remains silent and withdrawn until he can longer contain it all and he weeps. 

* * *

“Zuko, can you run over there and buy two pounds of oysters? I think I’ll make a stew tonight.” Katara asked. She reaches for her coin purse only for Zuko to raise a hand.

“I got it.” He tells her. “Panuk paid me today.” Zuko runs up to the stand, positioning himself behind a long line of people also there to purchase.

With a nod, Katara hikes the large woven basket on her hip, walking over to the market area lined with fish and fresh vegetation imported from Kyoshi Island. She stops to observe some vegetables for the stew she planned on making tonight. She selects a large onion, a tomato and a bundle of parsley. 

“This will do nicely.” She said to herself, patting the basket before proceeding to a bread stand. 

“Hey, Katara!” Sokka called her from afar. He waves to her, a broad smile on his face and Suki linked to his arm. The Kyoshi warrior giggles, waving at his sister as well.

“Hey! I thought you guys planned to stay in today.” The tribe predicted a heavy storm coming, which was why the streets were so crowded. Sokka complained how it was hard to buy meat in such a fiasco and was absolutely firm about not going out. “I see you’ve developed some courage to leave the house.” Katara jested, winking at Suki whose visit wasn’t expected. Katara would be lying if she said she was surprised. Long distance didn’t last long before these two were back in each other's arms.

Sokka blushed, rubbing the back of his neck and pulling Suki to his side by the waist. “Well, I have company to entertain, so I figured I better stock up.”

“Yup.” Suki laughed. “Not a single thing in his pantry. I bet he’s been going to the palace and having your father’s cooks cater to him.”

“Sokka!” Katara exclaimed, a frown turned on her lips. “I told you not to bother dad’s cooks.”

“What? Dad hardly has them work, I thought I’d help by keeping them busy.”

“Ugh.” Both Katara and Suki roll their eyes. 

“Speaking of company, how’s the former Fire Nation prince fairing?” Suki asked, jerking her head in the direction of where Zuko stood, waiting patiently in line. She whistles. “He’s looking pretty fine there too.”

“He’s doing well I think.” Katara replied, following her friend’s teasing gaze to the man now living with her. “He’s been a great help.”

In the last eight months he had stayed in the Southern Water Tribe, he had regained his health. Zuko was no longer skin and bone and had in fact, filled out nicely in all the right places thanks to tons of seal jerky Sokka had him hooked on and workout tips the other men in the tribe had offered. Acquiring work on a fishing boat also developed his strength and in no time, he was back to firebending; waking up at sunrise to meditate and work katas in the morning. 

Katara had found him surprisingly helpful after living alone for so long. Zuko was quick to return to health, ready to do his share of the work for Katara taking him in. She thought by that time he would change his mind and return home. Deep down, she was relieved he didn’t. Having company kept her distracted.

She wasn’t exactly turned off to the idea of living in a palace but she just couldn’t find comfort in the structure that was designed by their sister tribe. The master waterbender still had a lot of off putting feelings about the North but was nonetheless grateful for this contribution. Not to say she was pleased by Arnook giving her a dowry, hoping she would eventually give up her days as a waterbending teacher and someday come to settle on a potential husband. 

“Oh, really.” Suki hummed, tapping her chin in mock contemplation. “Seems all too eager to please you if you asked me.”

Katara scoffed, shaking her head. “It’s not like that. Zuko just wants to do his share. He told me once he’s made enough money to find a place, he wants to help me the best he can since I refused to accept him paying me back for my dowry.”

“Wow.” Suki’s eyebrows shot up. ‘Didn’t Iroh offer to replace it?”

“Yeah, but Zuko said he’d make up for it.” Sokka commented. “I mean, all the money in the world, I would’ve taken it and went home. Can you imagine what it’s like to be treated like royalty? The food must be to die for.”

“Not everyone thinks like you, Sokka.” Katara flicked him on the forehead. “And you know it’s not Zuko’s money. He’s being humble and actually trying to work for a living.”

“Ow!” Her brother smacks a hand over his face. “That was totally uncalled for.”

“I beg to differ.” Suki mumbled, regardless cupping her boyfriend’s face and placing a kiss on his forehead. 

Katara sighed. “His uncle was on the first airship here and even though Iroh begged for Zuko to return with him, he refused. But they worked it out somehow. They spent four days in my hut talking. About what, I can’t tell you. I stayed at the palace to give them space. After that, it was like he was a completely different person. Like the weight of everything he’s been through had been lifted. Iroh left, promising to visit as much as his work will allow.”

“Spirits, there must’ve been a lot to talk about. I mean, they hadn’t seen each other in seven years.” Suki gasped. “It’s really sweet when you think about it. I imagine it was how you guys felt when you reunited with your dad.”

“No.” Katara said. “I think it was much deeper than that. Anyway, you guys want to stop over for dinner?”

“Nah. Sokka promised to cook for me tonight.” 

Katara chuckled, eyeing her brother suspiciously. “You? Cook?”

“Hey, I can cook! What’s so hard about it?” Sokka screeched. “By the way, what’s taking Zuko so long, I wanted to say hi before we went shopping.”

“ _Oh_ , I think he’s a bit preoccupied at the moment.” Suki pointed at the stand where he was talking to the young lady taking her order. The girl was leaning provocatively close to Zuko, helping him select oysters and offering him to try some samples from her hand. Not the least bit aware that the girl was flirting, Zuko awkwardly takes it from her hand and tries it, much to the young lady's disappointment. Not that it stopped her from touching him so casually every chance she got.

Katara’s jaw dropped, a sudden ball of annoyance burned in her chest and her jaw locked.

“Um, Katara, I think steam is coming out of your ears.” Suki said, actually concerned.

“What? No. I was just thinking how indecent that girl is acting just to get his attention. Like, La, can she be more obvious?”

“Mmhmm.” Sokka hummed, picking his teeth. “Obvious to everyone else but him. For a pretty skilled fighter, he’s actually kind of dense.”

“Speaking of which, when do you plan on dating?” Suki asked.

Katara froze, trying not to show her sudden panic. Dating was never in the cards for her. Not because she couldn’t but because she just didn’t want to.

“Katara.” Suki walked out of Sokka’s embrace and laced her and Katara’s hands together. “You know seeing someone else isn’t betraying Aang. You’re punishing yourself for even considering it and that’s no way to live.”

Katara swallowed the lump in her throat, ready to snatch her hand away because who could possibly understand? It was enough that she couldn’t get over it even after seven years. Deep down, she craved affection, touched-starved in fact, but she just couldn’t get it out of her head that she was moving on from Aang too soon. She knew Suki meant well and was only worried. Getting mad was unfair. 

“I know. Logically, I know that but my heart just won’t believe it. Not yet, at least.”

Suki squeezed her hand to confirm she understood. “Don’t wait too long.” she whispered close enough to Katara’s ear so that Sokka couldn’t listen in. “He might end up having eyes for another.”

The master waterbender frowned deeply, watching as the young lady flirting with Zuko helped him fix a loose button on his parka, provoking a rare smile on his lips.

* * *

Katara couldn’t get what Suki told her out of her head. After Suki and Sokka had given Zuko their greeting, the couple went their separate ways, leaving Katara dumbfounded and wanting to know exactly what Suki was trying to imply. But she knew. She knew very damn well. Coming back home home with Zuko turned awkward. She couldn’t face him directly, keeping silent all the way back. He doesn’t seem to notice as he helped carry their groceries. 

Katara replayed the scene of Zuko with that girl. How naturally he accepted her touch much like the first day Katara had bought him his freedom. And ever since Suki commented on how good Zuko looked, Katara couldn’t look at him the same. And the Kyoshi warrior only knew half of it. It wasn’t just the one time Katara had caught a glimpse of Zuko naked. Living with someone else an incident was bound to happen. Walking in on the former prince dressing in the washroom left Katara both stunned and a little flustered; ‘a little’ was an understatement. 

La, when was the last time she got laid? She refused to marry but she certainly wasn’t a prude. Curiosity got the best of her eventually and she was bound to slip into bed with someone but that was only for a short period and she found no satisfaction with her partners that made her want to continue. 

There was no denying that Zuko was unbelievably attractive. The women around here were bound to flock to him, curious about the handsome firebender that was single. Katara admitted to herself that she was grateful that Zuko was unconscious of his looks. He wasn’t one to concentrate on trivial things such as looks anyhow. He was a genuine man.

“You mind if I have a piece?” Zuko awakened her from her stupor, reaching for the loaf of bread she bought at the market earlier. He cocks his head at her surprised expression.

“Oh, yeah. Of course. Help yourself.”

“Um, thanks.” He broke a piece for her then himself, dipping it in the stew she had finished making. 

Katara licked her lips, watching his mouth open as he brought the bread to his lips. The room suddenly felt ten times hotter and she had to excuse herself. Walking over to her side of the hut where her furs were, Katara slumped down and retrieved a wash rag from a pile of clean laundry, wiping her face of drops of sweat.

“You’re not getting a fever, are you?” Zuko was behind her now, bringing a palm to her forehead. Katara squealed, knocking into him clumsily and causing Zuko to fall on his back. “Ow? What the hell’s the matter with you?”

“Sorry.” Katara stumbled out before her eyes narrowed. She helps him sit up, now conscious that he was sitting in her bed. “What do you mean what’s the matter with me?”

“I mean, you’ve been acting weird since we left the market this morning. You’re usually pretty chatty when we walk home together.”

“Oh…” Katara. “Sorry. Guess I don’t feel like my usual self today.”

Zuko nods, awkwardly running a hand through his dark, silky hair. It was shorter now, shaggy and a clean cut on his face since he shaved the facial hair. Katara preferred him like this, he looked very much his age. “Will it help to talk about it?”

“No. Thanks, Zuko, but I don’t feel like talking about it. Anything else, yes.”

“I understand. But we should probably eat before our food gets cold.”

Katara is grateful that he doesn’t press her. She had come to learn that Zuko was quite considerate. She had him pegged wrong. To her, he was once the enemy; evil, malicious and selfish. He was actually pretty thoughtful and kind. What changed in him, he never did tell her but she guessed it had something to do with Iroh. The Fire Lord somehow had a cheery affect on everyone. Zuko was slow compared to most even though he spent his whole life around his uncle, it was only a matter of time before he picked up Iroh’s traits.

Following dinner, the two had split the chores. Katara puts away the rest of the groceries and begins folding laundry while Zuko scrubbed and dried the dishes until a sound came from the hut’s entrance.

“Knock Knock.” Hakoda entered, a large sack in his arms. He bends down to place it on the floor with a crack. “Gah!” He grits, standing upright and leaning back until another crack is heard. “Ah, that’s better.”

“Hello, Chief Hakoda.” Zuko bowed. 

“Hey, dad. What brings you here?” Katara walked up to hug her father, gently rubbing his back and helping him take a seat by the fire.

“Thought I’d bring over some things before the storm hit. Zuko, my boy, I’ve got two more of those bags in the wagon, can you bring them in?”

“Yes, sir.” Zuko leaves father and daughter, Katara pouring her father leftover tea Zuko had made earlier, a special blend Iroh often sends them. 

“Mmm, delicious as always.” Hakoda sighed, taking a slow sip. 

“You pulled a wagon all the way here by yourself, dad? You know your back can’t handle that anymore.”

“I’m not old, Katara. I can’t let little things like a little back strain keep me from working as hard as the rest of the men in the tribe.”

“And that’s why you ended up bedridden for a month last year.”

“I’ll be careful next time. But enough of that, look what I’ve brought. Go ahead, open the bag.”

Katara chuckles at her father’s excitement, going to the large sack and untying the string. She reaches in and the first thing she feels are furs. “You didn’t- The market was all out of these.”

Hakoda’s smile stretched into a broad grin that reminded her so much of Sokka. “You and Sokka are so independent, it breaks my heart when you don’t ask me for help. The palace had plenty stored away and there was enough to give both you and your brother. I stopped by his hut an hour ago.”

“I really appreciate it, dad, but you didn’t have to do this.” 

“Well, you have to share your bedding with another person, so I thought it best to make sure you both are prepared for the storm. Word has reached me from one of the villages that it will reach us tonight.”

Katara dug one of the heavy furs from out of the sack, shaking it open and laying it neatly on the floor. “That’s sooner than expected. But it can’t be helped.”

“Have you told Zuko?”

“Told Zuko what?” 

As if on cue, the firebender enters the hut, laying the second sack on the floor and leaving to grab the third.

“About what is needed to stay warm during these kinds of weather.” Hakoda lowered his voice, unsure if Zuko was listening.

“Huh? Oh! No, not yet.’ A blush painted her cheeks and Katara turned around in an effort to look busy. “It’s Zuko, he’ll understand how necessary it is. He would never take advantage of me.”

Hakoda shook his head, taking another sip of tea, and resting the cup on his lap. “I never imagined he would. Otherwise, I would not have agreed to him staying with you. What I’m worried about is how it makes you feel. Your level of comfort is important to me. I can invite the young man to stay with me until the storm passes. He won’t disagree if I tell him myself.”

That doesn’t sit well with Katara. Zuko leaving? They had built a life together the last eight months and a solid friendship. No, the idea of lying naked next to a man all night that wasn’t who she expected to be with had her frightened and nervous. Then again, not having Zuko here frightened her even more. Her father was looking out for her and if it was anyone else, she’d tell him to do it. But this wasn’t anyone else. Her heart ached something terrible as the image of Zuko packing his things and walking out the door crossed her mind.

“No, dad. I can handle it.”

Hakoda doesn’t argue. Instead, he brings the cup to his lips again, hiding the growing smirk crossing them.

* * *

Night fell and a strong wind picked up. Snow swirled in spirals outside the hut, coming down so thick, it was hard to see. The storm had reached them sooner than expected. Katara and Zuko quickly seal the hut; closing flaps and pulling out more blankets and furs to keep warm. Zuko added more fuel to the fire with his bending, adding another log to steady it. This was the first he had ever seen a snow storm like this since the siege in the north when he attempted to carry the Avatar away. Katara knew exactly what she was doing in these types of situations and he did exactly what he was instructed.

Because the nights would run colder, Katara stated that it was best that they brought their furs together. When she told him that, he didn’t think much of it, that was until she placed both their pillows right next to each other.

“Uh, Kat...that’s pretty close together.”

She blushed, realizing that she had not explained clearly why they should bring their furs together, piling on more that her father had brought. “Yes. During this time of the year, body heat makes for better warmth than a fire. The nights run cold. It’s pretty normal. Me, my brothers and parents would often huddle together for warmth when I was little. I hope it doesn’t bother you.”

“I-I see.” It was his turn to blush. She has a point. And no need to sleep in the cold just to remain decent. “When you put it that way then I don’t mind at all.” 

Katara strips down, shaking as she removes every piece of clothing including her upper bindings, leaving her lower ones still intact. She shouldn’t feel so self conscious, it wasn’t like her people were bothered by nudity, having joined many others in a mixed gender hot springs.

Zuko’s brain implodes, not able to process why Katara was half naked. “W-wait, I didn’t know we had to get undressed for this.”

Katara turns around, exhaling as her breasts are exposed to Zuko. They were living together, he was bound to see them at some point. He goes absolute crimson, jerking his head away in fear that he was looking longer than necessary. For some reason, she’s irked by his reaction, like looking at her would turn him to stone. She was anxious about this but it didn’t exactly help her confidence. 

“Come on, Zuko, making this weird isn’t exactly helping. My people aren’t ashamed of nudity and it’s not like you’re bedding me.” 

“S-Sorry. Excuse me, then.” 

He undresses as well, quickly slipping in the covers beside Katara. She couldn’t help but laugh at the silly way Zuko tries to hide his crotch, bending over and crossing his arms over his front. Their hips collide, making him scoot away just a few more inches.

“What’s so funny?” Zuko growled, not sure why he was being made fun of.

“You! La, Zuko, it’s not like I haven’t seen all of you in your glory.”

“Come again.”

“I’m saying you're good looking, Zuko, you don't need to be so nervous. I don’t get how you don’t know that. The girl at the oyster stand was pretty flirty with you.”

His expression contorts in confusion. Just what in Agni’s name was she talking about? “She wasn’t flirting with me.” _Was she?_

“Haha. Oh, Zuko. Don’t worry about it. Come here.” Katara opened her arms to him, her breasts once again open for his viewing pleasure. This time his eyes nearly bulged out of his head; her dusky nipples were pierced with small, white animal bone, accenting the dark, chocolate color of her areolas. “Zuko, it’s cold and my arms are hurting.”

Shaking his head of _other_ thoughts, Zuko complies, moving in so that his broad chest connects to Katara’s. The master waterbender guides his arms around her waist and does the same, hooking her own underneath his and clinging to shoulders and nuzzling into his neck. _She’s soft_ , he notes, _really, really soft_. 

It wasn’t as bad as Katara presumed. Her heart was pounding hard against her ribcage but the fear and anxiety she expected that would come from this didn’t come. She still couldn't dismiss the pang of guilt for actually enjoying this. Zuko was warm, and his hard body felt good against her soft skin. He was masculine, sculpted finely and he smelled nice too. His pale skin contrasting that of her brown was quite lovely. 

Zuko on the other hand, keeps his focus solely on the wall across the room. He couldn’t shake this uncanny feeling that Katara was staring at him. He hugs her tighter to him, fighting off the heat surging through him. 

The storm outside beat harder, the wind whistled in the background, and the hut creaked. Katara relaxed further in Zuko’s arms. Her cool breath brushed his collarbone, eliciting a hiss from between clenched teeth. He normally wasn’t this responsive around Katara but how was he supposed to act when they were lying together naked? He’s only ever viewed her as a close friend, if not his best. She made him feel equal and accepted, and when everyone else had their apprehensions, she was there to defend him off the bat. 

“Zuko?” 

“Hmm?” His eyes slowly opening, having slipped into a light slumber.

Katara shifted, a surge struck his lower region and his abdomen clenched. Zuko’s good eye goes wide, pulling Katara off him at arm's length. Peeking beneath the furs, he finds his underwear tented, laying flat against Katara’s inner thigh. 

“Shit!” He cursed, scrambling in the bed. _How embarrassing!_

“Zuko, calm down, it’s normal. Nothing about that is embarrassing.” She tries to ease him. He starts to pant rapidly, taking his pillow and laying it on top of his lap. The cold hit Katara’s skin and she shivered. “Zuko, please, it’s cold. I promise, it doesn’t bother me at all.” 

He groans, running his hands over his face. “I’m so, so sorry, Kat.”

“Don’t apologize.” Katara tells him, bringing him back to her, hooking a leg over his hip and curling her toes in the back of his calve. Thank La he was a firebender. “If anything, you’ve boosted my ego a bit.” She laughed sweetly, stunned that she was so casual about this. 

“I feel like I’m not making a good impression here.” Zuko frowned, red from his neck all the way to the tip of his ears.

“I didn’t know you were trying to impress me.”

“W-Well, not like that. I just want you to think better of me.”

Katara parted enough from him to look him over. She examines his face carefully before asking, “Why wouldn’t I think better of you?”

Zuko casts his eyes down. “I wasn’t always a good person, Katara. That's why I’ve done my best to be as considerate as possible.”

“You were always a good person, Zuko, you just made bad decisions. That sometimes happens to the best of people. All you can do is learn from it and move on.”

“But...it’s not just that. I want to respect your boundaries.”

Her boundaries? What did that have to do with this? 

“You..” _Oh, so he noticed._ Katara deflated. “You caught onto that.”

Zuko nodded. “Every time I came near you, you were quick to put some distance between us. At first, I thought it was because I was once your enemy but then it slowly dawned on me that it was because I am a man. It was the same with anyone else who wasn’t your father or brother. Like you were committing the ultimate betrayal.”

He picked that up. All from her reacting like a scared child without even knowing it. Tears surfaced in her eyes and a sob stuck in her throat. All this time she thought she hid it well. How silly she must have looked. She began to hyperventilate. 

“Kat?”

“I’m so stupid. Why am I holding on so hard to Aang? Why can’t I get it out of my head that I’m a terrible person for wanting companionship after he died. He _died_ and I wasn’t there for him.” It was too late, the tears came flooding and the hurt built up hard in her heart. 

Zuko brings her head to his chest, allowing her to cry it all out. She clings to him, clawing her fingers into his back as she sobs uncontrollably, the only sound in the hut was her weeping and the crackling of the fire. “Because you loved him.” Zuko explained for her. “Because loving someone that much makes it harder to let go. That deep down when you crave something different, of letting go of the past, you just can’t find the strength to change.”

Katara sniffs, the tears finally coming dry. She forgot about what Zuko went through and she wonders why she waited so long to be open to him. If anyone experienced the hardship of change, it would be Zuko. 

“Tell me about what you and your uncle talked about. That time he came to visit. Sorry, I've always been curious.”

Zuko’s brow shot up, wiping away a stray tear from her cheek with a thumb. “Really? I didn’t think you were interested. Well, I told him I wasn’t going home as soon as he came. I didn’t have it in me to actually speak to him. Like always, I used my anger to try and push him away. I figured he already hated me, I couldn’t handle it if Uncle told me that to my face. It was too painful. I was so ashamed, so disgusted with myself. And out of nowhere, he hugged me.”

Zuko closed a hand over his eyes. “He _hugged_ me. I was the one who treated him like complete shit and he forgave me without a single hesitation. I knew I was broken but I didn’t know how much until Uncle told me he wasn’t angry. That he was sad because he was afraid I lost my way. I did. I did lose my way, and he still forgave me.”

He precedes to tell Katara what went on those four days. Time passed without him or Iroh realizing it. Iroh informed him what took place after his disappearance and Zuko explained that he had been ambushed when they went their separate ways. When Ozai died, the Earth Kingdom never gave up his whereabouts, deeming him useless and the world thinking him dead. 

He was informed Azula was long gone, having gone mad until all that was left of her was a shell of herself. Zuko wept for his sister. Despite her cruelty, Zuko loved his sister deeply. 

Then came the toughest discussion. Zuko learned Ursa was alive. Iroh received a clue of her whereabouts five years ago. The most recent one being the possibility that she returned to her childhood village, Hira’a. Iroh left him with this information before departing for the Fire Nation, letting Zuko know that he always had a place at the palace and a claim to the throne. Zuko told him he lost his way once because of his father and his attempt to reclaim his place on the throne, it wasn’t worth losing himself again. With that, he requested his uncle to buy back the remaining war criminals still enslaved, which Iroh promised he would fulfill. 

“You gave it all up.” Katara said. “All of it.”

“Yes. And I have no regrets. I didn’t exactly plan on staying here but everyone has been so welcoming, I can’t imagine leaving. That is, unless I was told otherwise.”

Katara cupped his scarred cheek, a smile crossing her lips. He was so adorable. “No, of course we want you to stay. Panuk especially. He says your amazing help and the guys especially appreciate your bending on long weeks away at sea.” 

“And you?” He questioned, closing a hand over Katara’s. “What do you think of me here?”

Her throat closes, a stumble of unintelligible words fall from her gaping mouth. “I-I think it suits you.”

“Suits me? Me living in your home.”

“Um, you’ve really adapted here and you’ve been a great help. I think any woman would be happy to have you in their home.”

Zuko doesn’t seem to understand what she was trying to say. “I wasn’t talking about any woman, Kat. In fact, I don’t see what that has to do with my question. I guess what I’m getting at is that you must have hated me back then.”

He fell silent, waiting. Katara nodded for him to continue. Zuko licks his dry lips, piecing the words together in his head. “I terrorized you and your brother, all for my own selfish reasons. If I had only listened to my uncle...I was stubborn and misguided. But that’s no excuse for my actions and I can’t change the past and what I did to you-“

“And you apologize for it.” Katara cut in. “And I eventually forgave you.”

“Why did you save me? I owed you nothing and I was getting the punishment I deserved. Why go to such lengths?”

“Yeah...I did hate you. In fact, for some time, I was even frightened of you.” Zuko gulped after she said this. “But even if I wanted to, I couldn’t turn my back. Unfortunately, I’m a sucker for people in need. And deep down, I knew you weren’t the evil, menacing prince you tried so hard to be.”

“Tried?” Zuko squeaked.

“It didn’t take long to figure out you weren’t all that intimidating.” Katara snorted.

Zuko pondered that. “Sixteen year old me would be fuming at the mouth if he learned that.”

“Well, twenty-three year old you is handling it a lot better, and I like this you.”

Zuko laughed. A rare occurrence that Katara was glad that only she got to witness. “I like this me too. And I’m happy we got to be friends in the end.”

That didn’t sit right with her, but regardless, Katara is glad to hear it. “Me too. Also, I really do appreciate the help around the place. It hasn’t been this lively since I got it.”

“Of course. Any time.” Zuko smiled smally. 

“And you know you can stay as long as you like. I don’t mind.” 

“That's great and all but I can’t keep intruding. I have to stand on my own two feet. I’ll eventually save enough money to buy my own hut and take things from there. I like it here, despite being out of my element.”

Hearing that cut through her. So, he wanted to leave and get his own place. Then what? She recalls the girl that flirted with him at the market. What if she makes a move and they get married? Instead of Katara, she would be the one in his bed with her legs around him; touching him, caressing him, kissing him, making love-

Katara became heated. Clinging to Zuko much harder. 

“Um, Katara, not good.” Zuko wheezed, squeezing her waist. Her hips had slammed right into his, sending a nice friction through his cock.

“Sorry, Zuko, but I don’t think I can let you do that.”

“It’s fine. Just be a little careful nex- mmm?!”

He falls silent, shocked that his mouth had now been invaded by the master waterbender. She presses hard to his lips, coaxing him to follow her lead. Zuko’s mind runs wild, never remotely guessing that katara would initiate such an act. He melts into it when she moans, begging him to kiss her back and her tongue skims along the seam of his lips. He makes a guttural moan, closing his eyes and falling into the kiss. 

* * *

Months passed since that night, Katara and Zuko’s makeout sessions becoming more and more frequent, even outside the hut. Going hard and heavy until they're both shaky and breathless. Zuko had never loved kissing someone so much, though he experienced it with very few girls and one very enthusiastic freedom fighter; out of all of them, none made his heart pound so fast. 

Her scent filled his nostrils every time he inhaled before diving in for another kiss, enjoying the way her resolve broke kiss by sweet agonizing kiss until her lips were red and swollen. There was electricity in the air when they connected, eliciting a pulse in them like liquid fire that rushed through their bloodstreams. 

When they were forced to part, Katara would be in a swoon. Her eyes were half lidded and a blush tinged her cheeks. “More.” She keened, not ready to stop.

“I have to go, the boat will leave without me.” Zuko reasoned with her but complied regardless, intoxicated by her plea and easing his tongue between her lips to meet hers. He grips the back of her neck, pulling her closer, merging their mouths in a wild, open mouth kiss. All concentration had been lost, surely he was going to miss the boat and Panuk would have his ass. 

Goose flesh rose where she caressed his shoulders and neck. Zuko tilted her chin, his swollen lips raining kisses down her neck and she’s absolutely giddy. His hot mouth on her skin left a throbbing sensation wherever they trailed. She’s hit with a rush, prickles running up and down her spine.

“I gotta go. I gotta go.” Zuko told her over and over (more himself) between kisses.

“Ey, loverboy! Get a move on!” Panuk shouted from the boat. 

“Coming!” Zuko calls back, kissing Katara again. “I’m-mmm-coming.”

Katara giggles when he finally breaks away, running up the plank where Panuk is waiting at the top with a face of disapproval. The old man could only hold back for so long before he burst out laughing, clapping the firebender on the shoulder and nearly throwing him overboard.

Katara clapped a hand over her mouth, waving him and the men goodbye, wives and loved ones also wishing them good luck on the journey as well. 

“My, me and my husband haven’t been that crazy about each other in a long time, I’m kind of envious.” One of the tribeswomen said to Katara, sighing. “I miss those days. You two make a cute couple and he’s so handsome too.” She winked.

“T-thanks.” Katara replied shyly.

Traditionally, everyone stayed until all the boats disappeared in the distance. As everyone left, Katara was overcome with sadness. She hated being left alone with her thoughts. Zuko would often be gone between a few days to even weeks. Not knowing when he’ll return kept her up at night. The good thing was, she felt more and more comfortable about pursuing a relationship with Zuko. The guilt she felt when getting close to him disappeared little by little and it was everything. 

She would always hold Aang in her heart but she couldn’t continue to put her life on hold because he was gone. That was unfair to both her and Aang.

Finding new love had been strange and exciting at the same time. It was kind of disappointing that they haven’t moved past kissing, Zuko telling her that he wanted to take things slow because he had no plans of going anywhere. Especially when the fear crept up at the thought of him changing his mind and accepting his uncle’s offer to return home. She was falling hard. 

“Ugh, you should feel bad for me for having witnessed that gross session.” Sokka gagged, coming up behind his sister and swinging an arm over her shoulder. 

“Having seen you and Suki rub all over each other on multiple occasions, I think we can call it even.”

Sokka shrugged. “Fair enough.”

They both watch the sunset at the edge of the ocean, leaving behind a faint glow that painted the sky before night and stars claimed it. There was a comfortable silence, Sokka pulling his sister under his arm for warmth.

“You love him.” He said. Not to poke fun or with disdain, it was rare to hear her brother say something so sincere that didn’t involve Suki.

“I do.” Katara whispered without looking at her brother. “I really do.”

* * *

It was hours until sunrise when word reached the city that the fishing boats had been spotted. One month they had been away and little news came of their whereabouts. Last Katara heard they had fished the east until a storm veered them off their path and they moved northeast. 

It made Katara anxious. They were only ever gone this long when fishing became scarce, which isn't exactly that uncommon during these times of the year. Even trade ships rarely delivered in the winter months. But Zuko was still new to living here and there was no telling how he was being out at sea in below zero temperatures. Then again, this was Zuko. He’s survived almost all impossible outcomes. So instead of freaking out, Katara decides to trust his ability to get through this.

Sokka had stayed up with her most of the night but when he began to drift in and out of sleep, she advised him to go home and that she would notify him when the boats arrived. 

She’s startled by the sound of horns, announcing the arrival of boats coming in the distance. Everyone cheered, clapping loudly and dancing about. Katara wasn’t ready to join them, eager to see Zuko in one piece as one by one the boats had begun to anchor.

The men cheered too, waving from the boats before flooding the docks to join their loved ones. Embraces were made, smiles were everywhere, couples kissed passionately and children ran to their fathers arms.

For a split second, Katara imagined little ones running to Zuko’s arms. A blissful smile on his face as he gives each one a kiss on the forehead before coming in to embrace her. 

Katara buried fingers into the collar of her parka, heart jump starting into an erratic beating. She shudders when strong, calloused hands caressed up and down her sides from behind, coming in to link together in front of her. She gasped, turning her head up to see Zuko smiling down at her. “Hi.”

She matches his smile, the elation reaching her beautiful blue eyes and Zuko finds himself drawn in. It doesn’t take much before his lips collide with hers. Katara sighs, opening her mouth and inviting the velvet stroke of his tongue to play with hers. Warmth coursed through her like electric currents. Her center pulsated, and she turned around so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

Zuko lifted her by the waist, bringing her closer. A tremor shakes him to his core, burning with an uncanny desire. The distance was too much, driving him wild upon seeing her waiting for him at the docks. 

“You miss me?” She grinned, breaking their kiss.

“A lot.” He admitted, brushing a kiss over her forehead. He had to remain calm. He was feeling the dangers of arousal and his breath became ragged. The build up stirring his loins. “Home.” He suggested, the couple clasping hands and making the walk back to their hut.

Katara wasn’t letting him go just yet, searing kisses all over his face, telling him not to take so long coming back next time. Zuko chuckles, saying he’ll do his best. Eventually, they have to break away so Zuko could bathe. She has warm soup and tea ready for him when he finishes, sharing a meal with him in between quick make out sessions. Only this time, they tested the waters further. 

Katara unties Zuko’s parka, pulling apart his robe just enough to run her hands over his chest. She straddles his lap, knocking over their tea. Zuko’s jaw drops, a silent moan escaping him as Katara trails delicate fingers over taut abs and caresses the trail of hair leading below his sash. His abdomen clenches, cock rising in a semi erect state because, Agni, it feels so damn good.

Zuko in turn massages her sides, skimming his thumb over the peak of her breasts and hardening her nipples. Weighting the supple mounds in his palms, he watches Katara lose all her senses, rocking her hips on his lap with her mouth wide open, displaying keen moans.

“Katara.” He groans, jerking his hips upwards and causing her to shriek. “We don’t have to do this. Not yet.”

Katara quiets him by placing a single finger on his lips. “I know we don’t have to. I want to.” She kisses him sweetly; slow and passionately, savoring the palette of each other’s mouths. “I’m- I think I’m falling for you Zuko.” She closes her eyes and bites the corner of her bottom lip, anticipating his reaction.

Zuko cups her chin, tilting it slightly and makes her look at him. When she slowly opens her eyes, she sees not lust or need but sincerity and affection. He’s touched by her confession, joy made his heart soar, taking in every word she said. “Say it.” He whispers, bringing his forehead to hers.

“I love you.” Katara breathed, shuddering as the three words left her.

She captured him. Like that, she had him wrapped up in her; vulnerable. “I love you, too.” He confessed back. 

That must have been enough for her, because now Katara was shoving her parka off her shoulders, her mouth finding his neck. Suckling and nipping along the crook. Zuko lets her take the lead, taking it at the pace that she wanted but what he didn’t expect was just how bold she was. Rubbing his cock endlessly while bucking her hips, running her fingers through his hair wildly and coming down to lick and taste his chest, stopping especially to give attention to the scars crossing his torso, until they made a path down his stomach and-

“Oh, shit.” Zuko cursed, throwing his head back. 

Her wet, hot mouth took him in, easing down all the way to the hilt until Zuko was sure he was bound to pass out from the pleasure. Katara bobs her head up and down, humming around his cock and enjoying the way he writhes and moans and calls her name over and over. Zuko’s pants run heavy, finally looking down to watch Katara taking in every ounce of his length, engulfing him in wet heat. He brings the back of his hand to his mouth, face colored in a furious blush. His gaze is scorching and sending ripples of electricity through Katara and her confidence roared. 

She comes back, coiling her tongue around his shaft. Zuko grunts, good eye going wide because that actually almost sent him over the edge. 

“Stop, stop, stop!” Zuko begged, being drawn closer and closer. His mind in an utter daze, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

A strong hand curled in her chocolate, brown hair but that to her was a sign to keep going, her lips darkened and wet with saliva. He was ready to explode, growling her name and begging her to cease. And just when he was close to the tides, Katara pulled back; sitting upright on her knees and licking his taste from her upper lip.

She gets up, playfully jogging to their bed of furs and leaving a trail of clothes behind. After getting a good look at her bottom, Katara turns around to show him all of her. Letting her hair loose from her bun and braid, her come-get-me eyes dared him to continue. His cock twitched. Zuko kicked off the rest of his trousers and tripping over his feet to reach his girlfriend.

Desire shot through her from the way he glared at her with such intensity; feral and wrecked with lust. The giggle that bubbles in her throat just as he reaches her is swallowed up by his hard kiss. Hooking an arm behind her knees, he lays her on the bed so fast, she falls dizzy and delight surfaced on her skin at how riled up he was. 

Zuko grinds his cock against her slit, a surge of hot pleasure coming in like waves. Katara opened her legs wider, his hungry lips swallowing her eager moans. Her legs shook, his cock hard as steel rubbing just right against her slick and swollen clit. Her womb clenches, wet dripping sex convulsing, begging Zuko to enter else she go crazy.

He does not give her that. Instead, he presses her button over and over, stopping to graze her slit, caressing her nub with his fingers, capturing a nipple in his mouth and bordering her between the lines of pain and pleasure as his teasing increased. Until he spreads her lower lips open, inserting a single finger and delving into her throbbing sex. She sucked him in so easily, crying out at the sensation of his finger skillfully working her until she’s teetering on the edge of an orgasm. 

“Katara.” He says her name huskily. “Are we going to do this right then?”

He’s purposely refusing to touch that spot, that aching sweet spot she so desperately needs him to touch. Katara swivels her hips, hoping she can reach it but Zuko pulls back with every thrust she makes. “Ah! Please, Zuko. We’ll do this the right way.” She begs him to cease his teasing, no longer able to stand it until he obliges, stroking her quickly while nipping the tender flesh under her left breast. She spiraled, sweeping into a blissful wave of pleasure that rolled through her body over and over.

Katara sobs and whimpers, working on catching her breath and groans softly as Zuko presses kisses to her face. What he witnessed was absolutely beautiful. Though it wasn’t how he imagined bedding Katara for their first time, it was enjoyable to watch the level headed master waterbender lose her resolve under his touch alone. 

Perspiration surfaced on the bodies, Zuko turning Katara on her side so that she was facing him. Her legs had turned to jelly, still spasming from her orgasm. Zuko kissed her cheek softly, then her lips. “I love you.” He tells her.

She smiles through her daze, dwelling on Zuko’s loving gaze. “I love you too.” she replies.

Zuko wedged a knee between her legs, coaxing her to open up to him. He hooks her leg over the crease of his arm, inching in her little by little. Katara gasped, slipping her arms around his neck. There was a slight pang of pain, having gone so long without intercourse, before a lovely sensation took over Katara. 

He hugged her close, Zuko’s breath catching in his throat, his rock-hard cock fitting nicely inside her. Agni, she was made for him; tight and throbbing and hot. He stills, allowing Katara to get used to his size. She grinds her hips, telling him he was okay to move now. 

There was no rush, no wild and erratic pounding or impatience. Just them; together, loving and gentle and tender. Zuko holds her tight, sending slow, open mouth kisses down Katara’s throat. His fingers stroked and caressed her breasts, his hips rocking in and out. The slow way he moved inside Katara, thrusting deep and powerful, had her swimming. The scent of their love making hung in the air, their bodies buried deep in the sensation of one another.

And when Katara convulsed around Zuko so deliciously, he was also pulled in, waves of blissful surrender eliciting white-blind heat behind his eyelids when he closed them. 

Katara sweetly brushes back wet hair clinging to Zuko’s face. He blinks his eyes open, coming down from his high and easing down heavy breathing. Here lied the woman who saved him from certain death when he did not think he deserved her kindness, her compassion, her empathy. She overcame her pain and opened her heart to him, making room for him to reside so that he always had a place there. There was so much good about Katara that he would have to spend a lifetime jotting it all down. 

* * *

“Look! There he is.” Katara exclaimed, pointing at the small airship in the distance. They stood outside the city, awaiting their ride. 

“Got your things?” Zuko asked, hiking his bag and sleeping roll over his shoulder. 

“Yup.” Katara replied, linking hands with him while they waited for Iroh to land. 

They were setting off for Hira’a, Zuko’s first clue to finding his mother. He hadn’t felt so much excitement and fear in his life. Would she even want to see him? Would she be happy, angry, or disappointed? All these things bombard Zuko, squeezing Katara’s hands when he just couldn’t shake the nerves.

“It’ll be alright.” Katara assured him as though reading his mind. “She’s going to be so proud of you.”

“Right.” Zuko says, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Even if things didn’t turn out well in the end with his mother, he always had Katara, and his home here in the Southern Water Tribe. He just needed to close this chapter; rid himself of this piece that he’s been missing and, finally, he could put to rest his demons. He would not have had this chance if not for the master waterbender. She saw good in him when he wasn’t willing to see it himself, and all was right in his heart. 

“What are you thinking about now?” Katara asked, snuggling up to him. 

He hugs her close, bringing a strong arm around her neck and enclosing the small hand resting on his chest. “About how my life might have been different if you had not come to my rescue.”

“Yes, and I paid a pretty hefty price for you, mister. You have a lot to make up for.”

He laughs, burying his face in her hair. The elation making every ounce of him come alive. “Guess I’ll have to prove my worth then.”


End file.
